


A Mess

by katemiller



Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Swap!lock, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Rewrites of Iconic Sherlolly Scenes, Day 6, Just tell me when to cough…I’ve seen healthier people on the slab.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	A Mess

“Mary said you were a mess,” Sherlock mumbled as he pulled on his gloves.

“Mary doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Molly sighed as she leaned back on the examination table. Her head was throbbing and the bright lights of the room were killing her eyes. “She thinks my living room is a mess too, you want to exam that?”

“Damn it, Molly!” He pounded his fist on the counter, causing her to jump. “I’ve seen healthier people on the slab!”

Steeling herself, she sat up and raised an eyebrow.

“To be fair, you work with murder victims…they do tend to be quite young,” she practically purred.

“Not funny,” he said between clenched teeth as he gripped her arm tightly. She gave him a little shrug, a self-satisfying smirk on her face.

“Little bit.”

He bit back his comment and focused on trying to collect a blood sample, having a hard time finding a good source in her current condition. She was quiet as he worked, studying his furrowed brow as he labeled her blood to be sent off to the labs.

“I’m worried about you, Sherlock,” she said, breaking the silence.

“Is that so?” he asked sarcastically as he dropped everything into a lab bag and sealed it.

“Yes…you seem _very stressed_ ,” she mocked.

“I’m stressed - you’re dying!” he shouted, still not looking at her. Sighing, he braced himself on the counter. “I don’t need to look at your blood work to know that if you keep taking what you’re taking at the rate you’re taking it, you’ve only got weeks.”

“Weeks?!” Molly asked in fake enthusiasm. “See, we’ve got plenty of time! Let’s not get a head of ourselves!” She swung her feet off the side of the exam table, making to get up.

Spinning around, he planted his hands on either side of her, trapping her where she was as she did not have the strength left to push him away.

“It’s not a game!” he practically growled in her face.

“No, it’s not…it’s a plan,” she whispered before sliding her arms around his neck.

“What plan?” he asked with concern.

“You’d hate it.” She smirked before leaning in to press kisses to his neck

“Molly,” he said in a warning tone, but did not move.

“What?” Her voice was low and smoky as she played with the hair at the nap of his neck.

“We can’t do this again…not like this.” His voice was strained and she knew by the look in his eyes that it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

“Sure we can.” She bit his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“We shouldn’t,” he said with less conviction, the scent of her hair intoxicating.

“Mhmm.” She pressed her lips to his and when her tongue asked for entrance he didn’t protest. Her hands wondered down his body and grasped the front of his pants, making his gasp. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when to cough.”


End file.
